<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Irritating Valentine's Day by akaakeiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117692">An Irritating Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaakeiji/pseuds/akaakeiji'>akaakeiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i started this as a crack fic but now there are... feelings, just a teeny tiny drop of sadness if you know what happens in the manga, many kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaakeiji/pseuds/akaakeiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What day is it?”<br/>“Thursday?”<br/>“Yes, but what’s the date?”<br/>Kageyama thought about it. He knew his team would have a volleyball match next Thursday, and had one last Wednesday, which was the 6th of February, so that means the next match would be on the 21st of February, twenty-one minus the seven days of the week was.. yes, fourteen. Oh.<br/>“Valentine’s Day?”<br/>“Bingo!” Hinata beamed.<br/>-<br/>or Kageyama looks back on their first (and arguably not very successful) Valentine's Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Irritating Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was designed to be posted on Valentine's Day so let us all pretend I'm not a month late hehe</p><p>Semi-spoilers ahead if you're not caught up with the latest haikyuu arc, but they're vague enough to make just manga readers suffer so you're all safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama keeps many sports magazines on his desk, he reads them all with curiosity and daydreams about being important enough in the volleyball scene to have his front page. </p><p>If that ever happens, and they decide to expose his romantic life (as they do), he should never, <em>ever</em>, mention what happened today and the reason why he’s queueing in a convenience store at three in the morning staring at those sports magazines.</p><p>He fidgets with the little boxes in his hands and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his joggers to check if Hinata is okay. Hinata texts him back and tells him to calm down, stupid. </p><p>He sighs. When did it go wrong?</p><p>He woke up this morning and the sun was shining and frozen teardrops were probably covering the grass in the park down the street, and Hinata had bursted into his flat for their mattutine run, bringing with him an extremely cold breeze from outside. </p><p>“Did you forget to close the front door? It’s freezing,” Kageyama murmured, tugging his duvet to cover his nose. The light intruding on his room, the kind that annoys you while you are sleeping and tickles your eyes until they open, told Kageyama that at least it was sunny outside.</p><p>“Good morning to you, Yamayama,” Hinata said, shuffling with something to which Kageyama wasn’t paying attention, probably taking off his jacket, before smiling brightly with crimson patches marking his cheeks. “Let me warm you up!” </p><p>Seconds later, Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat as Hinata jumped on his body and wrapped him in a way that reminded him of a koala on drugs, or at least what he thought a koala on drugs would look like: wiggling body, weird sounds, messy hair. With Kageyama lying on his side, Hinata’s cheek was pressed against his arm, and the grip on his body kept tightening.</p><p>“You are suffocating me,” Kageyama said, at last. It wasn’t exactly true, Kageyama was very much enjoying it, but unlimited affection in the morning always makes Hinata super active and Kageyama ends up losing their races; the only reasonable solution is to limit it until later. But Hinata didn’t listen.</p><p>“Hmm,” Hinata murmured, drawing his body upwards so he could grab Kageyama’s cheeks and squish them. He looked at Kageyama with the smallest but somehow cutest smile on his lips, red hair sticking out anywhere.</p><p>“Your hands are also freezing, dumbass,” Kageyama said, but kept his face still as Hinata played with it. </p><p>“You’re really hot so that’ll warm them up,” Hinata winked and the cutest smile transformed into a mischievously content one when Kageyama’s blush spread across his face and ears and neck and even warmed up Hinata’s hands in the process. </p><p>“Shut up,” Kageyama mumbled, embarrassed. He shifted his body to lie on his back and look up at Hinata, whose hands were still holding his face. Staring down, Hinata’s hair covered a good part of his forehead, but Kageyama could still notice the spark in his bright brown eyes. “You look particularly excited today, what’s the occasion?” </p><p>“I knew you’d forget,” Hinata grinned, clearly proud of himself for knowing that Kageyama would forget something that he remembered, how irritating. “What day is it?” </p><p>“Thursday?” </p><p>“Yes, but <em> what’s the date</em>?” </p><p>Kageyama thought about it. He knew his team would have a volleyball match next Thursday, and had one last Wednesday, which was the 6th of February, so that means the next match would be on the 21st of February, twenty-one minus the seven days of the week was... yes, fourteen. <em> Oh</em>. </p><p>“Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“Bingo!” Hinata beamed.</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t really keep track of dates anyway, unless they involve volleyball or Hinata’s birthday. As a student, he would be waiting for festivities only when they included school holidays and therefore extra volleyball, but Valentine’s Day had always been a day like any other.</p><p>During the first two years of high school, they both had been disgustingly pining for each other and their third year had been incredibly hectic, and now Hinata had recently informed him of his plans for the future and Kageyama couldn’t think about anything other than that, quite frankly.</p><p>They wouldn’t have cared about Valentine’s Day before, but now it seems to Kageyama he should use any excuse to cherish Hinata, and perhaps Hinata feels the same way. </p><p>Kageyama cupped Hinata’s hands with his and interlocked their fingers, allowing himself to at least have that much. </p><p>“What do people do on Valentine’s Day?” Kageyama asked, his nose scrunching now as he remembered how Hinata once said that Kageyama was the best boyfriend ever (for tossing to him) and Kageyama vowed to do anything in his power to keep his title for as long as possible. He should have remembered a date like Valentine’s Day and made plans; he liked that title.</p><p>Hinata hummed as their hands danced mindlessly in the air above Kageyama’s head. “Just spend time together?” He smiled, and the bright sun that shone on Kageyama’s walls and sheets and sports magazines on his shelf was nothing compared to the floodlight radiated by that smile.</p><p>He brushed Hinata’s curls and kissed him on the nose, careful not to break that warm smile; his hands and lips ached to move more, but Kageyama fought back his instincts.</p><p>“Let me get ready then!” He rolled his body, pushed a whining Hinata onto the other side of the bed and left the room, shivering when his cold feet touched the floor. </p><p>It was going to be one of those days, then. Those restless days when Kageyama’s heart gnaws his chest away from the inside and his hands tingle because of Hinata. <em> I better get used to this, </em>he thought. </p><p>Later, Hinata won the race anyway and Kageyama waited to start more lovey-dovey interactions, because last time Hinata had bragged about winning races <em> and </em>being irresistible and therefore being the only one who could beat Kageyama. </p><p>But it was Valentine’s Day nonetheless, and lovey-dovey was everything Kageyama could see. Walking back home after their run, people holding hands, people sharing gifts, people blushing at their phones, they were everywhere. </p><p>Hinata looked up at the clear sky and inhaled; a cloud formed in the air as he sighed and took three big hops. “Ah, I like Valentine’s Day! Even the air smells like love, it makes my heart go <em> gwah!</em>” </p><p>Kageyama had to roll his eyes and hold his laughter. When Hinata raised an eyebrow, he pretended to be sniffing something and said, “Ah, you’re right.”</p><p>“I know! You smell that too?!” Hinata asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yes, the smell of love… it’s the meat buns from that shop.” Kageyama pointed at a building down the road, from which meat and pastry and spices had travelled through the air to reach his nose.</p><p>“Bakageyama!” Hinata punched his arm.</p><p>“Ouch! What was <em> that </em>for?!” Kageyama rubbed at his bicep.</p><p>Hinata crossed his arms, tilted his head up and made sure Kageyama could hear his “<em>tch.”  </em></p><p>He muttered something about the atmosphere getting ruined, so Kageyama just walked straight past him, cleared his throat and offered to treat Hinata to those stupid meatbuns, while keeping his eyes on the houses in the horizon, hoping - expecting - that Hinata would follow. </p><p>Of course, Hinata did more than that and rushed to catch up to him and yell, “No! That’s <em> my </em>treat! No way you’re getting to be better than me on Valentine’s Day!” And, of course, Kageyama declared that he’s better than Hinata every day and the discussion escalated but they got their meat buns, and as they walked back Kageyama had the chance to kiss Hinata properly.</p><p>It was very cold and Kageyama’s face was freezing outside but warming up from the inside, and his skin almost crumbled apart when Hinata bit on his lip. </p><p>“Your lips are chapped, what happened to that very good lip balm you always use?” Hinata asked, somehow thinking that it was a good idea to start inspecting Kageyama’s lips like a dentist… lip doctor… whatever; his fingers were touching and rubbing and pulling to see if there were any cuts. </p><p>“Stop! You’re making it worse!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing Hinata’s wrist and feeling like his lips had been put through the spin and drain cycle of his washing machine, as if someone had been pulling at the corners of his lips for a day. </p><p>He tried his best not to lick or pick at the skin because he’d read somewhere that it makes things worse. </p><p>He needed to get a new one. He’d bought the last one two weeks ago and it was already gone, which was greatly Hinata’s fault because Kageyama wouldn’t have to apply it a hundred times a day if Hinata could stop teasing him with that cute face of his and inspiring kisses every time he looks at Kageyama. </p><p>They halted there, in front of them a fork in the road. Kageyama was going left, to drop in on Karasuno’s practice match for a bit, while Hinata’s path would take him to his new part-time job.</p><p>“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day, your lips must be hydrated!”</p><p>“What does that have to do with–” He stopped in realization, Hinata’s mischievous grin once again on him while Kageyama could only go crimson. How annoying.</p><p>“See? You got it. See you later Kageyama-kun~”</p><p>And with that, Hinata left a peck on his cheek and gleefully walked away towards the ice-cream parlour. </p><p>Kageyama watched him disappear in the distance and hoped he would wear warmer clothes at work and not come back with a runny nose afterwards. </p><p>But he needs to save up for his volleyball plans, Hinata says all the time, and Kageyama has come to accept it. </p><p>Anyway, Kageyama would meet Hinata in three hours, after his shift, so he had time to think about how to be a good Valentine. </p><p>At Karasuno, he wasn’t surprised to see familiar faces. Not just coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, but Shimada-san along with Daichi-san and Suga-san. </p><p>He still can’t fathom that he won’t be wearing the Karasuno uniform anymore and will instead be joining their audience.</p><p>And it was with said audience that Kageyama decided to consult.</p><p>He asked his seniors how he was supposed to make the day a little bit more special than others, and Sugawara laughed at him for being so helpless while Daichi almost teared up.</p><p>When everyone said that Hinata needed a present, he nodded. </p><p>Karasuno lost the practice match and he decided to take a bus to the city centre and look for a present for his dumbass boyfriend. </p><p>He knew Hinata didn’t need a present. </p><p>On the 21st of June last year, Hinata thought that Kageyama said “nice serve” to him because it was his birthday and considered it the best birthday present ever.</p><p>Then on Christmas Day, Kageyama offered to toss to him and that was the best Christmas present ever. </p><p>Kageyama was pretty sure that he could just pat Hinata’s head and that would be the best Valentine’s Day present ever. He frowned at the thought, hoping that Hinata didn’t keep past Valentine’s Day presents for comparison. </p><p>So real present or not, Hinata would always find something to appreciate. Even if Kageyama had bought him his favourite manga collection, Hinata would have found more meaning in actions that come naturally to Kageyama.</p><p>In any case, Kageyama got him a hoodie. It matched his work uniform. </p><p>The image of Hinata being too cold as he serves cold ice creams and cold drinks to cold people who want to believe it’s summer in February had stuck with him.</p><p>Hinata was always the warm sun caressing Kageyama’s cheeks in the morning, no way he should be cold. </p><p>And Kageyama thought it was funny how the hoodie had the number ten embroidered in gold on the left part of the chest. It looked cool because the hoodie was forest green.</p><p>Green looks good on Hinata. He doesn’t know how he knows, but it does.</p><p>Strolling around to find it did not take long, although he did get lost a few times in the same shop because it was too big and had no clear structure, and the mirrors were too clean so he walked right into one believing there was another aisle.</p><p>He asked to get his purchase gift-wrapped and the sales assistant wanted to know if it was for Valentine’s Day, so he nodded.</p><p>The wrapping paper was pink and had white Cupid’s arrows with red hearts all over it and a thin red ribbon around it. The other options were either too pink or too red and he quite liked the shape of the small hearts anyway. </p><p>As he held it on his way back, it was really easy to feel the softness inside and thus guess the contents, but Hinata was a dumbass so he’d either be surprised or pretend to be.</p><p>When he put it in his backpack, with incredible care, it took most of the room in it, but there was little to no weight on his shoulders. </p><p>The parlour was crowded when he got there. He’d thought Hinata would smile at him behind the counter like he always does, but he could barely see his bright red hair through the heads of hand-holding couples. </p><p>After ten minutes of tapping his foot to music in the background that he couldn’t even hear because of the loud voices in the tiny space, the place was empty. He felt like he always does a few minutes after they step out of the gym and the ghosts of shoes screeching and chanting fill his ears. </p><p>He could finally listen to the ‘cute playlist for days like Valentine’s Day’ Hinata had created this morning and watch him being busy with chucking out receipts.</p><p>As he noticed Kageyama, fixing his tiny ponytail in place, his expression changed from a courteous smile to one of delightful surprise and finally smug delight. </p><p>“Kageyama! Did you come here to get me?” </p><p>“What else would I be doing here?”</p><p>“Getting ice cream? Duh!”</p><p>“Dumbass, of course I came to get you.”</p><p>“Wah, <em> Tobio-kun</em>! People would never believe me if I told them how sweet you can be!”</p><p>Kageyama blushed, clearly losing whatever they were doing there. Hinata knows how to use Kageyama’s first name to his advantage. “Shut up.”</p><p>From the further corner of the shop, Kageyama took two steps and was already at the counter. The floor was just a baby pink and white chessboard and a few neon signs were hanging on the walls and Hinata’s eyes had bright pastels reflected in them.</p><p>“Wanna try some ice-cream?” Hinata whispered, looking furtively around and grabbing a bright yellow plastic spoon from a jar. </p><p>Kageyama did not even reply but Hinata still dug the spoon in the milk flavour and stretched his hand above the counter. “Say AAAH! Don’t touch the glass though, I just cleaned it!”</p><p>Kageyama grunted and tied his hands behind his back and leaned over. Hinata pushed the small sample in his mouth and left it there, smiling. </p><p>The elevated floor behind the counter made him look taller and Kageyama realised that Hinata wasn’t tall for a reason. Whoever gave him his height knew that it would have been too dangerous for the world if he had been taller.</p><p>“What’s that one? It looks new.” Kageyama pointed at a bright orange flavour with bits of fruit in it. He had tried most of them and heard of the others from Hinata’s anecdotes and he didn’t remember that one.</p><p>“Oh that? Tropical fruits. Wanna try?” He asked, taking off his apron. He was wearing his white short-sleeve shirt with pastel green hems that was intentionally over-sized so he could cover most of his arms.  </p><p>“Is it good?” He followed Hinata around with his eyes as he completed the end of the shift checklist; recording temperatures, folding empty boxes.</p><p>Hinata shrugged. “Not sure, I don’t eat that because my mum says I’m allergic to one of those fruits but we don’t know which one.”</p><p>“What?! How do you not know what you’re allergic to?” Kageyama froze. How did he not know this? Hinata could have died in front of his eyes for a pineapple and he didn’t even know. </p><p>Hinata shrugged, grabbing his backpack. “It happened once and never again, you can’t get tested for every fruit allergy… wait, maybe you could. I guess if you had a lot of money and your parents were extremely worr-”</p><p>“Cmon, dumbass, let’s go.” </p><p>Out of there, Hinata took a deep breath and smiled, chanting, “I’m free, let’s play volleyball!”</p><p>It was around 5PM, and Kageyama thought it was very appropriate for Hinata to stand there during the golden hour of the day. Contrary to what people may think due to his red hair, the redness reflected on the concrete and the white houses around them made Hinata look beautiful, on fire.</p><p>“Come to my place and get changed first, you’re wearing jeans,” Kageyama suggested, although he loves jeans, especially light blue ones, especially the ones that are slightly higher on the waist and have a back pocket, and especially on Hinata. </p><p>His body is so carefully sculptured, his legs muscular and his waist slim and everything the right proportions. Yeah, the world is still in danger even without those few inches he desperately wants.</p><p>So they changed and they played volleyball in Kageyama’s yard until it got dark, and Hinata told him how sometimes when he stares at ice-cream scoops they start looking like volleyballs and his boss scolds him because he lets ice-cream melt. </p><p>Then they ordered some food, and realised that Valentine’s Day was a day like any other but that deliveries took longer. </p><p>They played video games, but Kageyama kept losing because Hinata always gets extra practice with Kenma, who’s a tough opponent, and it’s not fair so he told him so. </p><p>“I’m better than you at this, accept it!” Hinata celebrated, laughing. Then he gasped and said that they were showing a series of romantic movies on TV and that they <em> had to </em> watch them because it was Valentine’s Day.</p><p>They sat comfortably on Kageyama’s couch sharing soft touches that he found so innate they were almost unnoticeable, like his hand on Hinata’s knee or the way Hinata brushed the hair at the back of his neck.</p><p>Then in the movie the main character travelled to study piano in Germany and had to leave everyone else behind, and tears were shed at the airport and so Kageyama went rigid for a second, and Hinata said he’d had enough of romantic movies.</p><p>So Hinata changed channel but stared at the wall instead, until he gasped again and said, “I forgot! Wait here,” as if Kageyama would run away.</p><p>He rushed and took his backpack and grunted a bit and finally gave Kageyama a tiny white box with a red heart-shaped sticker and Kageyama held it and said, “Dammit.” He wanted to give his first.</p><p>“Woah, so ungrateful Kageyama! You don’t even know what’s inside! I know it’s small but I thought you weren’t fussy about gifts because you never talk about them and I got you something you needed so-”</p><p>“Not that, dumbass.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Can I open it?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, torturing his fingers between his crossed legs in anticipation. Kageyama opened the box and found a lip balm inside. The packaging was bright orange with small red hearts and had French words on the label like his mum’s perfumes. </p><p>Before he could thank him, Hinata started: “I know, I know, it’s dumb! I didn’t even think of it as a present until they told me it was a special collection for Valentine’s Day and I realised too late that people give presents to each other and-”</p><p>“Oi, shut up. Let me say thank you first.”</p><p>Hinata beamed and said he was welcome and that it was his first time giving a Valentine’s Day present to someone, information that made Kageyama feel all mushy inside. </p><p>“Here.” Kageyama handed the lip balm to Hinata, who grinned and opened it with a <em> pop. </em>He gave Kageyama the cap to hold it, and he noticed that there was a small white sticker on it saying ‘N°9’. Had he intentionally picked Kageyama’s jersey number as a first year? </p><p>Hinata took Kageyama’s chin in his fingers and applied the balm carefully on his lips and rubbed the excess off. He stared at his lips and frowned for a second, his left hand still holding Kageyama’s chin.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“It has hmm… colour,” he muttered, “I didn’t notice, I just took that one because of the number.” </p><p>Kageyama thought he looked worried. About what, the lip balm having pigments?</p><p>“Okay so? Does it look bad on me?” </p><p>Hinata shook his head no (it looked great apparently) with a sparkle in his eyes that told Kageyama he was entirely content with his answer. </p><p>The lip balm had a fruity scent and didn’t taste like his milk and honey one that Hinata also likes, but it was good. “Leave your lips alone for five minutes.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded and patted his head, standing up. “Wait here.” </p><p>Hinata was inspecting the lip balm when Kageyama stepped in the room holding the pink wrap. </p><p>“No way!” Hinata yelled at the sight, stretching his arms and waving his hands like a kid waiting to be picked up.</p><p>Kageyama rested a hand on his hip, confidently. “Did you think I’d let you outdo me?” </p><p>But then he blushed and shoved the present in Hinata’s hands. </p><p>When Hinata took the hoodie, he smiled and stared at it almost like the way he had smiled and stared at the ball the first time Kageyama had tossed it his way, almost. </p><p>“Wear this and never knock on my door with snot on your face again,” he muttered, sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>Actually, Hinata might have had a cold already because his eyes were a bit red. He covered them with his arm and yelled, “Kageyama!”</p><p>Before Kageyama could prove whether it was a cold or not, Hinata thrust his head in the hoodie and then his arms and finally his red hair sprang out of it, but his nose got caught in the thread of the label and Kageyama had to help him.</p><p>They giggled and called each other idiot for a bit and then Hinata was kissing him. </p><p>(This is where it went wrong.)</p><p>A second of surprise later, Kageyama was melting into it, bending and moulding to fit Hinata best. His hands resting on Hinata’s thighs for support and his legs shifting to make everything more comfortable. </p><p>The lip balm rolled off the couch, but Kageyama’s cheeks were warm with Hinata’s hands as a blanket, so it stayed there.</p><p>Hinata’s lips are incredibly versatile. His kisses can be powerful and commanding or they can be pliant and sweet or anything in between. </p><p>They can be like this one, a gentle kiss but still in control. And he could keep it up for his entire lifetime and Kageyama would still be there, and then he could randomly put his lips on Kageyama’s jaw like he did and suddenly send him into a frenzy.</p><p>And someone might say that Hinata was winning, controlling; that Kageyama wasn’t fighting back like he usually does, but why would he? It was exactly what Kageyama wanted.</p><p>Hinata drew him forwards until he had to clutch the arm of the couch and then Hinata stopped to say that his lips tasted nice, so Kageyama tugged the label of the hoodie and told him he looked good in green. </p><p>He stood out in the room like the strongest source of light, with his blushing cheeks and sparkly brown eyes. </p><p>Sometimes, in his head, Kageyama tries to put the way Hinata’s smile makes him feel into words, but he can’t. </p><p>Staring at those blushing cheeks and sparkly brown eyes, though, Kageyama was sure that nobody knows happiness unless they know Hinata. </p><p>Soon enough, the couch became Kageyama’s bed and the hoodie became too warm; Kageyama stared baffled as Hinata interrupted all the kissing and the touching to fold it carefully and neatly because “it’s a present from you, stupid.” </p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes and then welcomed him under his favourite blue blanket without even asking if he would stay over. </p><p>In the end, Valentine’s Day ended the way it’s expected to end, with less roses and chocolates and more “Kageyama, your feet are cold!”s, and Kageyama drifted off, with Hinata’s hair tickling the crook of his neck and their bodies being finally warm, thinking that Valentine’s Day was overall a dumb idea but that at least Hinata was happy. </p><p>It was around 2AM, however, when Kageyama felt Hinata moving restlessly next to him. </p><p>“Oi, are you okay?” Kageyama prodded his arm, waking him. </p><p>“Hmm?? Y-yeah, sorry, my lip might be bleeding because I was biting it,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Kageyama turned on the lampshade next to him and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light. </p><p>Hinata was touching his mouth and when Kageyama told him to stop and held his wrists, he saw how slightly plump Hinata’s lips were, and how the skin around them was irritated.</p><p>“What have you done to your lips?!” </p><p>Hinata’s first reaction was to answer, “I kissed <em> you</em>!”</p><p>Kageyama ignored him and reached out to examine them more closely. “Does it itch?” It looked like some kind of allergic reaction.</p><p>Hinata said it did, but then he said that his neck itched a bit too and also his thighs and his tummy, but it was bearable there, while the lips were just annoying him, they felt weird.</p><p>Kageyama got out of bed to turn the stronger light on, his forehead already in pain for all the frowning. He sat on the bed, glaring at Hinata’s face.</p><p>“Did you eat anything new today?”</p><p>“What? Hmm, no.”</p><p>“Did you drink anything weird?”</p><p>“No, why are you asking?”</p><p>Hinata raised an eyebrow, yawning, and Kageyama took his phone and opened the front camera to show him his reflection.</p><p>Hinata gasped and yelped, “No way! This is what happened when I had that tropical fruit juice once!” </p><p>And then it clicked.</p><p>It’s 3AM now, and Kageyama is looking at sports magazines, waiting to pay for all the antihistamines he could find and some kind of healing lotion that will hopefully save Hinata’s lips, because the idiot is allergic to mangoes. </p><p>Hinata doesn’t eat mangoes, didn’t even remember the shape of them when Kageyama mentioned them, but he did buy his boyfriend a mango flavoured lip balm (they looked online for the number nine in the collection and found out) and then kissed him, multiple times. </p><p>He tasted mango flavoured lips and received mango flavoured bites on his neck and mango flavoured pecks on his thighs and tummy. They should be glad he didn’t do more than that with his lips this time.</p><p>Hinata tells him to calm down and stop being silly because he’s fine, like he was fine when it happened when he was a kid, but Kageyama still pays quickly and runs as fast as he can to get back home. </p><p>Everything is silent except his breathing and his steps. The night is cold and he forgot his gloves; his scarf is slowly being untied by the wind and he needs to be careful running down the street, because ice has formed on the sidewalk. It’s way too cold for February. </p><p>At home, Hinata is waiting for him sitting on the couch, watching a youtube video on Brazilian volleyball teams. </p><p>As soon as he hears Kageyama, he pauses and asks if he wants some tea. Kageyama nods, prepares a glass of water and takes out the allergy drops. He carefully counts them as they fall in the glass and Hinata shuffles through the tea bag selection.</p><p>Hinata drinks his glass of water while Kageyama blows on his tea. He’s not overly crazy about tea, it’s hot water with a taste, he thinks, but he likes when they sit at the table and talk about things like Tsukishima’s team uniform or Daichi-san’s job, it makes tea taste nice. </p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Kageyama asks when his tea is gone. </p><p>“I’ve always felt okay, you’re being dramatic. It’s just my lips,” Hinata yawns, chin resting on his hand. Something in his tone of voice alarms Kageyama; he looks tired, yes, but there’s more to it.</p><p>“Stay here,” Kageyama orders, and comes back with the healing lotion for lips. </p><p>Hinata quietly lets him dab it on the irritated skin and tie his hair back so it doesn’t stick.</p><p>“We should stay awake for a bit,” Kageyama says, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair and putting the strands at the front in a small bun. “Just in case something happens.”</p><p>Hinata stares at the bottle of allergy drops on the table. “Thank you,” he says, when Kageyama is done. </p><p>Kageyama shrugs and sits back on his chair, facing Hinata’s sleepy but somewhat troubled expression. “What’s the matter now? Did I get the wrong antis… whatever they’re called?”</p><p>Hinata shakes his head. “Nothing, I was just thinking of a second Valentine’s Day present since I’m allergic to the first one, what an idiot.” </p><p>“You’re finally admitting that, dumbass,” Kageyama’s lips curve into a tiny smile, trying his best to cheer Hinata up. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>He drags Hinata towards the couch, hoping the TV will keep them awake for a bit. At some point, Kageyama gets up for the toilet and sees the cursed lip balm on a shelf. He takes it to the kitchen.</p><p>“Are you throwing my present for you away?” Hinata asks, showing up behind him as Kageyama reaches the bin.</p><p>Kageyama blinks, confused. “Of course? It could kill you.”</p><p>“It won’t! It’s just a stupid irritation, and it’s my first Valentine’s Day present for you and you can still use it when I’m not around!” Hinata says, completely oblivious to the arrow that strikes Kageyama’s heart, an arrow that doesn’t belong to Cupid; or maybe it does, actually. </p><p>The brief moment of pain reminds him that there will be days in the future when he won’t have the chance to cause an irritation on Hinata’s lips.</p><p>The instinct to burn that lip balm is strong. He doesn’t want to use it; with the lip balm gone, he can always be Hinata-ready. </p><p>He clears his throat, careful to hide any type of sadness. “Okay, I’ll keep it, but you stay away from it,” he orders, pointing his finger at Hinata.</p><p>Hinata sighs and some of his curls move with the air. He looks so nice, Kageyama thinks, wearing a black shirt and those pajama bottoms with stripes and little Vabo-chans that he got during nationals last year. He smiled so much when he managed to get his size even though it was from the adult section.</p><p>“With volleyball merch, they think everyone is tall and the sizes are massive,” he said, when Kageyama couldn’t understand why he was so happy.</p><p>Under the deem warm light of their living room, while it’s dark outside, there’s something particularly endearing in him, and it’s weird how Kageyama never noticed how small the room is until now, with that table there and the fridge over there and Hinata taking up a lot of the space.</p><p>Hinata yawns, and Kageyama notices that his lips are back to normal. </p><p>“We should go back to sleep. Shit, it’s almost 4AM,” Kageyama yawns, too, and Hinata tells him that his yawn was contagious and that now he’s sure that Kageyama likes him back.</p><p>Apparently, you trigger someone’s yawn only when they like you, someone said once. </p><p>Kageyama thinks it’s dumb. Hinata should know Kageyama likes him back, why would he need to check if they yawn at the same time? It’s not even a reliable theory. Stupid.</p><p>They go back to bed, bickering about the reliability of the yawn theory. Hinata says it’s true, Kageyama says it’s dumb, then Hinata finds a website that confirms his theory but Kageyama finds one that says it’s all a myth. </p><p>“By the way,” Kageyama starts, once they’re done counting how many websites are for or against it and confirming that Kageyama was right, “do you think we’re safe now? I mean, your lips. What if we kiss and it happens again?”</p><p>Hianata gives his arm a weak pinch. “Stop worrying so much! I’m pretty sure I just watched you wash your teeth and lips three times to make sure all of it was gone,” he says; his smile, though tired, is back on his face.</p><p>Kageyama frowns. One cannot always be sure. They should wait. </p><p>“At least now I know it was mango! I should tell mum,” Hinata giggles.</p><p>Kageyama is lying on his back with his eyes on Hinata, still frowning because he doesn’t want Hinata’s mum to know that Kageyama gave her son an allergic reaction.</p><p>Hinata is on his side, elbows on the pillow and chin perched on his fist, completely serene. “I’m going to kiss you,” he announces with a serious tone. </p><p>Kageyama is quick to straighten his back, worried. “Hinata, wait-”</p><p>But Hinata is on his lips, risking his goddamn life, while Kageyama is rigid and fighting the instinct to pull him on his lap and collapse under the warm touch. </p><p>But he can’t fully reject him; he might be good at many things, but refusing Hinata is not one of his talents. He barely moves his lips when the urge becomes too strong, but Hinata is not having it.</p><p>He straddles him on his own accord, and <em> finally </em>stops teasing for a second, only to angrily pinch Kageyama’s side. “Are you really not going to kiss me anymore!?” </p><p>Hinata looks offended. He’s not angry, Kageyama knows, but his heart still cracks for a second when Hinata looks down, tired expression and a slight trace of darkness under his eyes; perfectly shaped and moisturised pout, though. </p><p>“Of course I’ll kiss you, dumbass! Just…” </p><p>Hinata’s hair falls in messy waves and curls that Kageyama <em> must </em>brush to fix them behind the ears. He gets closer to Hinata’s nose to check on his lips. </p><p>Hinata stills and lets Kageyama touch delicately. Kageyama moves his chin up and down and studies his mouth. He brushes his lips softly, his common sense fighting against the instinct to give in, and then Hinata just holds his hand, keeping Kageyama’s fingers there on his lips.</p><p>Hinata decides that if Kageyama doesn’t want to kiss him he will kiss Kageyama instead, and so he proceeds to leave pecks on his fingers.</p><p>Kageyama thinks that setting to score a point gives him the most powerful dose of adrenaline, but there’s something in Hinata kissing his hands, a sense of utter devotion, that gives him a first class ticket to another planet. </p><p>He gets tickled with kisses all the way up to his jawline, going from adorable to threatening, from quick smacks on his arms to half-bites. </p><p>He tells him, “Dumbass, what are you doing?” but could never stop him, and doesn’t really want to, but he’s dying to do <em> something.</em> </p><p>On the court, Kageyama is very good with receives, but he’s a setter for a reason: he needs to be a part of the offense. So it is really not in him to receive so much, even if it’s just a smooch, without giving something. </p><p>He’s also pretty sure Hinata just wants to win. He just wants to shout, “Ah! You thought you could resist me? Fool,” once again. He began just to annoy Kageyama, realised halfway through the extent of his power, and is now using it to the fullest.</p><p>Kageyama has almost surrendered; his hands moving on Hinata’s skin, his lips shut, trying to delay the inevitable. </p><p>Hinata is obviously okay now, he figures, and the inevitable comes when Kageyama feels like the kisses are getting a bit tired, possibly because of the antihistamines, and Hinata whines in his ears, “I’m fiiine, Bakageyama.” His body sinks lower, slouched on Kageyama, and hands rest on his collarbones. He locks his lips on Kageyama’s neck, cheek on his shoulder, mumbling things. </p><p>They both heave in a deep sigh, and even though they’re at rest, he feels warm and tingly, like Hinata is still giving.</p><p>Kageyama knows how Hinata must feel; they avoid it most of the time, but they understand each other too well not to know. </p><p>Hinata wants to give it his all, make the best of all the opportunities he gets. He doesn’t waste time, and Kageyama loves that about him. But right now Hinata is trying to make up for the time that they won’t have. </p><p>“Oi,” Kageyama whispers, touching Hinata’s hair. They’re breathing almost perfectly in unison, their chests moving up and down against each other. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hinata says, his breath brushing Kageyama’s neck.</p><p>“It was just a lip balm,” Kageyama shrugs, but he knows it’s not just about the lip balm. </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” His fingers begin to dance aimlessly on Kageyama’s body. “You looked good, though… your lips I mean. You always look good, and your lips too. I just meant the orangey colour looked good on your lips, I guess.” </p><p>Kageyama scoffs, glad that Hinata won’t notice his blush. “Come here,” he says, as if Hinata wasn’t <em> there, </em> glued to him. He softly pulls Hinata’s hair a bit to look at him. </p><p>His eyelids are starting to droop, and his hands are droopy, and his face is cold when Kageyama kisses him and their noses touch. It’s a brief, goodnight type of kiss that they had already shared a few hours before the ridiculous reaction. </p><p>“If you survive the night, tomorrow I’ll return all those kisses...” Kageyama says, looking away because Hinata’s eyes are too much for him; an overfond expression that embarrasses him because nobody has ever looked at him that way. He clears his throat, glaring at the sleeves of Hinata’s shirt; “...And more.”</p><p>Hinata smiles. “Then tomorrow can be our perfect Valentine’s Day! Because I sorta ruined this one,” he says, adding a <em> hehe </em>laugh at the end. </p><p>“You didn’t, dumbass,” Kageyama spurns, flicking his forehead. “First, Valentine’s Day was already over when it happened. And it wasn’t more special than any other day, you know? We already have perfect days together, playing volleyball and stuff, without involving some guy called Valentine… it’s not even a Japanese name.” </p><p>Hinata giggles and drops next to him, admitting that Kageyama is right. </p><p>“Have I ever been wrong?”</p><p>“Many times.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>It takes them very little to fall asleep, with Hinata assuming a cat on drugs position this time, semi-spooning Kageyama but not really, just locking him by his side with every limb he possesses. </p><p>Five days later, Kageyama will receive a package, a typical brown cardboard box with a label and shipping address. Inside there will be a stock of milk and honey lip balms.</p><p>One day, someone from a sports magazine will interview him and ask questions about his relationship with Hinata, and Kageyama won’t tell him about that time his boyfriend gave him a lip balm for Valentine’s Day and then got an allergic reaction to it. </p><p>He’ll just mention that Hinata is annoying and they don’t know how they ended up together, but that Hinata is the type who would spend the money gained from two workdays just to buy Kageyama a box of lip balms.</p><p>He’ll say he’s happy he went through so much with Hinata by his side. </p><p>He will never confess directly that he loves him, but if they ask, he’ll answer proudly that he does. </p><p>And all his efforts will be useless when Hinata gets interviewed and decides to make a list of all the embarrassing things that happened to them, starting from this story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments 🥺<br/>or you can yell at me on <a href="https://akaakeiji.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/jinipers">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>